The Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse
The Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse was one of several villainous organizations in service to the Dark Forces in the Toei Multiverse. History and Description Members Empress Metallia One of the children of Nibhaz and T'veleak, Metallia started out as a humanoid necromancer who infiltrated the ancient civilization on Earth before the age of the Silver Millennium, hoping to gather enough dark energy to ascend to full demonhood and become all powerful. Taking in one of the fragments of Chaos into her soul, Metalia shed her mortal coil and transformed into a powerful Devil in a gaseous state, intending to use her newfound form and abilities to conquer the universe. The young Queen Serenity was able to overpower the inexperienced Devil and seal her deep with the metal core of the Sun to ensure the galaxy's safety. Queen Beryl Queen Beryl was the self-proclaimed queen of the Dark Kingdom and a client of the Dark Forces. Formerly one of King Aethlius' lower-ranking advisers in his Atlantian-Elysian Court, Beryl sought to take the throne of Elysion for herself by having either her daughter, the Silver Millennium incarnation of Naru Osaka, or herself win the heart of Aethlius's son, Prince Endymion, and marry into the throne. After being rejected by Endymion in favor of Princess Serenity, Beryl angrily turned to worship of the Dark Forces to gain great magical power in exchange for the souls of the entire kingdom. Releasing Metalia from the Sun's core to aid her plot, she led the invasion of the Moon Kingdom with an army of criminals and thieves plucked from the far future of the 18th Century. Though she was banished to the Other Side's prison center known as the Negaverse, Beryl remained ever active, awaiting the day one thousand years later when the people of the Moon Kingdom, especially the 4 Heavenly Knights of Atlantis, would be reincarnated so that she could bind them to her services and use them to track down the Silver Imperium Crystal and use its power to rule the galaxy. She is currently a member of the Toei Outer Circle. The Four Dark Generals Malachite/Kunzite Formerly one of the strongest warriors of Atlantis-Elysion, Kunzite led the Heavenly Knights under both Endymion and Beryl's services. Zoisite and Hematite The fraternal twin intellectuals of the Dark Generals, Zoisite was the girl and Hematite was the boy, though considering Hematite's flighty, flirty behavior, it was easy to confuse them for each other. Nephrite The cunning brute of the Dark Generals responsible for gathering energy by hunting select individuals one by one. Jedite The brutish scientist who served as the most loyal of the Dark Generals directly to Beryl. Dark King Endou Endou was a fragment of Metalia that formed a clone body of Tuxedo Mask to prey upon Sailor Moon and Beryl's love for the real deal and manipulate them both to bring about the restoration of its creator. It was slain by Sailor Moon using the power of the Silver Crysal and the Moon Locket, allowing the real Endymion to overpower Endou and banish it to Sheol. The Youma The Youma were the diverse and powerful foot soldiers of the Dark Kingdom that could take many forms, usually humanoids. Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:The Dark Forces Category:Clients Category:Reformed Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters